ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lieutenant commander
The rank of Lt. Commander in Earth militaries is a senior grade of Lieutenant, not a separate rank between Lt. and Commander. I think it would not be different in Starfleet. :Where are you seeing it defined that way? Not even Wikipedia's article agrees with that statement. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:16, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::While the rank of Lieutenant commander did evolve from senior Lieutenants ("Lieutenant in Command") in the 1800s, it has an official NATO code of OF-3 and US pay grade of O-4, both indicating it is on equal footing with Lieutenant junior grade, Lieutenant, and Commander as a separate rank.--Tim Thomason 00:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) What's the source for saying that lt. cmdr. is equal to Cardassian glinn? -- Captain MKB 22:08, 15 October 2007 (UTC) new section Could we add a section that lists all of the know Lt. Commanders mentioned?--[[User:Commander Ryan|'Commander' ]][[User talk:Commander Ryan|'''Ryan]] 20:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :They're already listed at Starfleet commanders#Lieutenant Commanders.– Cleanse 01:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Shortening to Commander Most present day militaries, however, shorten lieutenant commander to simply "commander" :That is not the case. Most navies in fact, do not, shorten to Commander. The wikipedia article explains this. Commodore 00:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Re-read the Wikipedia article. It specifically says that US military does do this, and only lists the Royal Navy and Commonwealth navies as not doing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that's 1 Navy (US) against anywhere from 20 to 50 Navies (I don't know how many Commonwealth nations have their own Navies, but they're not all the British Navy). Sounds to me like "most Navies", English speaking ones, anyway. --TribbleFurSuit 01:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Um, there aren't even that many Commonwealth nations, let alone Commonwealth navies. Should the note be re-written to be about the US? Possibly. Even so, the claim on what the Wikipedia article is saying is simply not true, and to go with it would be to ignore the fact that the US is the single largest navy in the world. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::::One big Navy is still one Navy, not "most Navies". And the Wikipedia article identifies one Navy as shortening. I haven't seen anything that shows that the US is not the outlier and that Navies who don't shorten are outliers. FYI, Commonwealth of Nations is 53 naitons, and Commonwealth realms are 16. How many Commonwealth nations did you think there were? Just curious, not argumentative. Like I said, I don't know how many of those have their own Navies, but I'd say that among English speaking navies, Commonwealth ones really have to be "most" of them. Now, if you want the article to talk about most Navy people, instead of most Navies, that's a different matter. --TribbleFurSuit 02:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Did you not see the part where I said "Should the note be re-written to be about the US? Possibly."? I don't like repeating myself when I've already conceded that point, and being treated like I didn't. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw it. That's where I got the underlined part above from. Sorry, I didn't realize it was a concession, it sounded more like "possibly, possibly not". I thought we were still talking about whether the "most navies" thing was true or not. Anyway, I'm completely in favor of changing it. Cheers, --TribbleFurSuit 02:44, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::As someone who is a real Lieutenant Commander, for what its worth I can tell you that when I go an active duty (I am a reservist now) I get called "Commander" on a daily basis. the only time I'm called by the full title is when I am formally on watch and being addresses offically or if I'm in trouble. -FC 04:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Earth Starfleet The article states that during the 22nd century this rank was defunct. Is there an actual source for this, I know that no one on Enterprise held this rank (that we knew of). But I don't think that can be interpreted as that rank not existing. Maybe since the NX class was new, they needed more experienced officers, so no LCDRs were assigned, I don't know, but that seems like no more speculation then what is already in the article. We do know that it existed in the mirror universe, so why not the main one.- Cpthunt 22:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Removed to bgnote - speculation. — Morder (talk) 23:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC)